


In the Closet

by Sulana



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Size Difference, implied masturbtion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulana/pseuds/Sulana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Vincent accepting the offer to go skiing wasn't nearly as wild as it was for Louis to invite him in the first place. Ever since the idea to invite Vincent along hatched, Louis had been quite literally itching to get into his pants. He was going to need some stress relief and some fun while he was out and about on vacation. Honestly, what would be hotter than having a secret fuck underneath the covers to warm each other up after wasting time outside in the cold and boring snow?</p>
<p>[special thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf">Kiarawolf</a> for helping me out with ideas and editing! you're such a gem. ♥]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiarawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/gifts).



> all character depicted in this story all belong to mickey quinn!

Agreeing to go on this ski trip to Canada was simultaneously one of the best decisions and also one of the worst Vincent had made this year. On the plus side, it was a perfect opportunity to spend some carefree time hanging around Teddy and having fun without the worry of school or work to impede on their time. On the downside, there was little to no privacy. It came around just about as often as it did when the football team went on their trip out of town for the last game of the season.

Although the chalet was fairly roomy on its own, it was still packed with nearly 10 teenagers and it _drastically_ limits what one person - or two for that matter - can do.

Maybe Vincent accepting the offer to go skiing wasn't nearly as wild as it was for Louis to invite him in the first place. Ever since the idea to invite Vincent along hatched, Louis had been quite literally itching to get into his pants. He was going to need some stress relief and some fun while he was out and about on vacation. Honestly, what would be hotter than having a secret fuck underneath the covers to warm each other up after wasting time outside in the cold and boring snow? Unfortunately for Louis, this wasn't the case.

Day one of the trip started without a hitch...that is, until one of the guys ended up breaking a leg out on the slopes. Of course. He was instructed to stay in bed for the remainder of the trip by an on-call physician. Not even a couple days later, Andre (who was rooming with Louis) caught a cold from lack of winter attire and also needed to stay indoors. It puts quite a damper on your trip when, at any given point in time, there are at least two people crawling around the premises. That is, when it's Vincent "Closeted as Fuck" Fawkes that you happen to be attempting to sneak around with. Especially when he seems to be around his oblivious, unrequited love every time he turns around.

Four days into the trip, he finally got what he wanted; here he was cooped up inside a closet with Vincent.

A location fit for their particular circumstances.

The two teens were huddled up in close proximity to each other inside one of the coat closets in the fancy chalet, smack dab in the middle of some heated making out. Vincent does his best to keep his moans quiet, but it's difficult when Louis is purposely sucking hard at the spot on his neck that he knows drives the jock wild. " _Louis_ ," he hissed, biting down on his lip.

Just at the wrong time, Teddy walked by.

While the young Indian boy had been spending most of his time with his best friend during this vacation (with the occasional Louis crashing in to make them a trio), the realization hit Teddy that he hadn't seen Vincent once this morning. They had made plans the previous night to wake up early and make breakfast for everyone as a thank you for inviting them along on their trip, which Vincent had actually seemed excited to do. The two boys were sharing a room so it wasn't going to be hard to get up and go, but when Teddy awoke this morning, Vincent was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he managed to wake up earlier than me and is already in the kitchen?" Teddy had asked himself aloud, immediately chuckling and shaking his head. That was very unlikely. But there really wasn't much point in hanging around the room waiting for him to show up. Shooting Vincent a quick text to ask his whereabouts as he got dressed, Teddy headed out alone and wandered down the hall towards the kitchen to prep.

That was the plan, anyway. Just as he was passing by, Teddy had heard some rustling from the inside of a closet door and moved closer to inspect the sudden noise… but what he’d heard on the other side had stopped him dead in his tracks.

From inside the closet, there was a laugh. "Good lord," Louis teased. A pair of hands sneaked underneath Vincent's shirt and were working to peel the top off the buff teen, but space wasn't exactly on their side. It resulted in quite a bit of unwanted rattling around and it made Vincent break out in a sweat. Drawing attention to their location is the last thing he wanted. "How do you handle being so _large_ all the time?"

_Louis...?_ Teddy thought to himself, shuffling to a stop right outside the door. He heard the boy's familiar snickering and felt his heart stop. What was going on in there...? Who was he with? There was really no use in wondering because not even a second after questioning it, he heard another pleasured groan, this time from... who was that? There was no mistaking what was happening in there.

A sick knot twisted inside the boy's stomach when the situation at hand fully registered. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to walk away from this as far away as possible and to wipe it clean from his memory. Staying to listen in on a friend having relations with another person would be beyond inappropriate. Wildly inappropriate. From inside the closet, coats shifted and a weight that had been apparently against the door lifted - Teddy had half a mind to prepare to book it at the chance that the two were going to exit until he heard the faint sound of a zipper being undone and a gasp.

"My, my, Vincent," came Louis' voice, a flirtatious laugh. Teddy's eyes went wide with the realization. "Someone's _excited_." A panicked 'shh' from Vincent - he definitely recognized his voice now - came immediately after, followed by another laugh. Louis again. The door lets off a light bang and shakes, with what he can only guess is one of the two boys leaning against it. Most likely flushed in the face, maybe even biting his lip while watching his partner with excitement. From the tone Teddy heard from Louis just moments ago, they were both most likely getting pretty intimate in there, causing them to get aroused, causing _Vincent_ to get aroused, and...

Teddy shook his head quickly, casting those thoughts aside. He had no business thinking of stuff like that about Vincent. Vincent... What was he doing in there with Louis, anyway?

His ideas weren't that far off from the truth. Inside the closet, Vincent found himself against the door with a sweaty hand up over his face, peering down at the boy who was sinking down, ever so slowly down to the floor in front of him, hands following. Louis briefly teased his left nipple between two fingers while rolling the other between his teeth, eliciting a hitched breath from Vincent whose heart was practically beating out his chest and making it all the more satisfying. This wasn't his final destination though, so he moved on swiftly. A feathered kiss upon those rock hard, hot athletic abs, swirling his tongue around Vincent's belly button just to make him squirm...

"Mmm," Louis purred, licking at his lips as his eyes fell upon his prize that was right in front of him. Vincent was fully erect within the confines of his underwear and both teens were more than ready to get rid of the blasted article of clothing in Louis' way. He continued as he cupped his length through the cotton with a smirk. "I was craving Fawkes Brand™ Sausage this morning. Even though it's a bit cheap..."

Vincent, clearly turned on yet also feeling a hint of embarrassment from hearing those words, dropped a hand down and smacked Louis upside his head. "Shut the hell up!" He was already worried they were making too much noise when they were just making out, but if Louis keeps talking like this, surely one of the guys is going to walk by and hear.

"Jesus Christ, would you relax for a second?" Louis glared up at him for a moment, nearly impossible to see in the darkness of the closet if it weren't for the small stream of light coming from underneath the door. "Don't be a baby. No one's gonna be up this early." His expression shifted back to where it was just earlier; sly, hungry. "Now, if you don't _mind..._ " Louis' fingers dug under the elastic of Vincent's undergarments and tugged them down, exposing the taller boy's dick. Vincent drew in a deep breath and held it, feeling his eyes flutter to a close when slender finger clasped around the base and he felt a tongue run up its length.

For a moment, Vincent forgot that he knew of at least one person who would be awake. "Fuuuck, Louis..."

* * *

Teddy didn't stay to listen to much more after that. After hearing another moan (from Vincent) inside the closet, he felt like he had meddled way too far for his comfort into this personal meeting of theirs and booked it straight back to their room. Should he even be in here? It may be awkward to run into his best friend knowing what he knows, even though the other isn't aware. He could do his best to act natural, but it's usually easy to see through the Bijapur teen when there was something wrong. All he could really do is confront Vincent about the matter.

Unless... It was all just some giant misunderstanding? Vincent and Louis weren't _that_ close with one another. They never got along that great in the past, although they have exchanged numbers in recent days...

What about Kamri? They were still close, weren't they? Why would Vincent be sneaking around with another guy of all people when he was still dating her?  
That's it. It really is just one huge misunderstanding. If Teddy asks about it, there's going to be some logical explanation for it and the two of them will be able to laugh about how ridiculous he was being to think that Vincent and Louis were _having sex_ and will be able to enjoy the rest of their trip in peace.

...But those moans. Teddy's stomach turned as he recalled them, Vincent's moans burned so deep into his ears they echoed through his mind and bounced off his ear drums even when he tried to cover them and think of something else. For whatever was going on in there, he felt ashamed for staying as long as he did and hearing what he had heard. His eyes stung with what wanted to be tears as he felt a certain heat pumping through his groin. Was it arousal? Was it guilt? It was a guilty arousal.

Teddy sent a lingering gaze towards the doorway, hands covering his lap. Perhaps Vincent will be a while out there in the closet, doing whatever it is that he's doing with Louis, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were to slip into the bathroom for a quick shower...even though he _already_ showered after waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhHHHH i'm really only seeing this as a 2, MAYBE 3 chapter fic. to me it flowed better as going into multi-chap than being a straight up oneshot. let me know what you think?? it would be greatly appreciated xoxo


End file.
